


Bridging Possession

by Daydreamer



Series: The Incubus Chronicles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slash, Supernatural Elements, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer/pseuds/Daydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi Uchiha continues to have issues coming to grips with Haku's need to feed from others. Kisame Hoshigaki has never gotten over his feelings for Itachi and when he sees his former lover troubled, he is willing to help, even if it will only hurt him more in the end. Haku is at a lose on how to help Itachi accept the reality of their relationship and what he has to do in order to survive. Only time will tell how the dice will fall for all three men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dealing

The club scene was in full swing. An up and coming DJ was spinning music and the dance floor was packed to near bursting. Conversation could barely be heard by those who came for the dancing, for the music and press of bodies took precedence over any dialogue being attempted. Sweat and sex and alcohol filled the air and guided those who lusted for the unusual. Only in certain clubs could Others mingle freely with humans and the Black Cat's Path club was one of the most popular on the east coast for doing such.

The rope preventing entrance due to fire code restrictions was parted instantly for the determined man now walking through the entryway and into the heart of the club. His long black hair, tied back against his neck, gleamed in the strobing lights and caught each twist of the light in its depths. He could have easily been mistaken for a vampire with his pale skin and elegant bearing, rather than the human he was.

"Hey, boss!"

Dark orbs shifted to Naruto Uzumaki, the head cooler of Black Cat's Path. Instead of the normal greeting he might offer, Itachi Uchiha mere stared at him before speaking. "Go to the bar and bring a bottle of Glen Livet to my office."

"Itachi?"

"Do it," he snapped and stalked away from Naruto and toward the back door emblazed with the words, 'Employees Only', his gait stiff and his jaw clenched. He did not stop his steps until he reached the office bearing his name and slipped inside the darkened room.

Not bothering to flip on the lights, he settled onto the leather couch arranged on one side of the room and stared blankly at the two-way mirror taking up the opposite wall beside his desk. He could see Naruto speaking with the bartender while glancing every few seconds to the mirror behind the bar where the two-way was located until the bartender handed off a bottle of the expensive scotch.

He only had to wait a few moments before Naruto was in the office with the scotch and a glass. "Hand it here."

The blond cooler glanced over Itachi before finally handing off the requested items. "Is something the matter?"

"What makes you think that, Naruto?" purred Itachi in a silky voice as he popped open the top and downed a gulp of the scotch straight from the bottle. "Everything is absolutely perfect."

"It doesn't look perfect from where I'm standing."

"Then perhaps you should consider moving."

Itachi turned his attention to the bottle and completely ignored his employee. If Sasuke's blond idiot wanted to stand and watch him get drunk, he was welcome to it. All he cared about was drinking himself into oblivion before he began to think on what was likely happening at that very moment. He wanted to slap himself for thinking it would be easy, that his feelings for Haku were all that mattered. They had only been officially together for less than a week after months spent tracking him down. It had been so easy to say everything would work out until the moment arrived when the inevitable could no longer be postponed. Haku seemed to grow a little more wane every day until finally he could wait no longer to feed.

He laughed bitterly and took a drink, offhandedly wondering how long it would take to drink himself into oblivion. At least at his club, he did not have worry about seeing Haku pull another man or woman to him with his pheromones, or see him fuck or be fucked.

"Boss...you shouldn't be drinking so much."

"Get out, Naruto."

"But..."

Itachi slammed the bottle onto the end table and glared at him. "Get...out..."

Naruto's jaw clenched and he turned on his heels, storming from the room and leaving Itachi alone in the dark with only his thoughts. Instead of easing his emotional turmoil, the alcohol seemed more apt at causing him to think on it, on how desirable Haku looked and smelled as he had nervously left him in order to prowl for a meal.

He took another deep swallow and winced at the burn, quickly followed by numbness. Hissing, he growled to himself, sounding more like an animal than human. Suddenly, he wondered if his emotions were enough to allow him to survive a life of this. Getting drunk every time Haku needed to feed would not work in the long term...but, it was working for now. Already his overly active mind was beginning to haze over.

God, he had not been drunk in forever and the liquor was affecting him more quickly than he anticipated. He slowed his drinking, taking slow slips and savoring the flavor of the scotch.

"What is this?"

The deep voice startled him from his thoughts and he turned his gaze to where a large frame was illuminated by the lights from the hallway. It took a moment, but he quickly identified the intruder. "Kisame...why are you here?"

"Naruto called me. He said you were going to try and kill yourself with a bottle of Glen Livet."

"Idiot. He needs to focus on something other than me. How did he even have your number?"

"I gave it to him the last time I was in the club to give you an update. I told him we were old friends and to call me if something happened." Kisame folded his arms across his chest and arched a brow. "Tell me, Itachi, what brought this drinking binge on and why didn't you invite me?"

"Fuck off, Kisame."

"I don't think so. Tell me what put you in this state."

He didn't respond. Talking about it would only delay him in forgetting the reason that he was sitting drinking. He wanted to erase the thoughts of it from his mind...thoughts of Haku taking pleasure with another person.

"Ah...I see...so this is what you've been reduced to...sitting in the dark moping while getting drunk on expensive scotch. You are most definitely not the man I knew." Long, tapered fingers flipped the light switch on the wall by the door and artificial light flooded the space, causing Itachi to wince and growl under his breath.

"Leave, Kisame."

"I warned you what it would mean to be with an incubus. There is a reason that they are mostly solitary creatures. It's only natural to be possessive of significant others and you are a possessive man by nature. Much like myself." Kisame strolled across the length of the room and took the bottle from Itachi's fingers. "You've had enough."

"No...I can still think."

"I doubt all the scotch in the world would help stop your brain from thinking."

Itachi bared his teeth and reached for the stolen bottle. "You wouldn't understand."

"Oh? Let me guess, your incubus lover is feeding tonight."

"What do you know?" he growled.

Kisame grinned, showing off his sharp teeth. "More than you would think. I've been in this world all my life. The life of an incubus is hard. They have sex like fiends, but are never allowed to love because who would love someone whose survival depended on having sex as often as they could? That's why your incubus ran so hard for so long; he knows what it means to be what he is."

"I offered to feed him tonight...I offered...and he refused."

Kisame moved carefully toward him and settled beside him on the sofa. "You can't be the only one...you know this. There is no way to bottle up sexual energy. Long term feeding from an incubus will kill his partner."

"I know damn it, I just didn't think it would feel this way."

Kisame grasped his arm and forced him to face him. "Is this really what you want, a lifetime of drinking yourself into a stupor?"

"I just don't want to think of him enjoying sex with someone else. The thought sickens me."

"I doubt he's enjoying it in the way you think. You should think of it like this, the sex he has when he is hunting food is not the same as the sex he has when you're together. The only enjoyment he gets is from a full stomach, not the pleasure of connecting with a lover. To him, it's no more cheating than you stopping for a hamburger is cheating on him."

"But, he still wants other people."

Kisame slapped Itachi, hard across the face. "Wake up. I can't believe you're the same man who shared my bed. My Itachi was not a whiner. He was smart and cunning and did not mope when things did not go as he had hoped. If this is the way you're going to act, you should end this thing with that incubus and be done with it."

Itachi was on his feet in an instant, hand fisting in the material of Kisame's shirt. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Someone who does not like seeing you like this." Kisame leaned close and brushed his lips against his ear. "If you need to be fucked so badly, I'm always free for you."

Stopping the shiver the words created was nearly an impossible feat, particularly so considering who Kisame was. The man knew his body better than anyone. There was not an inch of skin on his body that did not thrill at the thought of bearing Kisame Hoshigaki's touch once more. Even with Haku in his life, it was so very hard not to feel excitement at the offering words. He and Kisame had gone so well together.

He was tempted to accept that unconcealed offer. Maybe Kisame was teasing, maybe he wasn't, but the offer was real and his body, despite the alcohol swimming through his system, responded as it always had with him. He felt the touch of Kisame's hand on his cheek and then run down the length of his body until he reached the line of his hip. Fingers clenched on the flesh, testing the muscle and bone hidden beneath skin and clothes.

As much as Itachi reveled in the touch, his hands lifted and pushed at the strong chest. "I want Haku."

A small expression of regret spread across Kisame's face before he grinned and released his hold. "I'm glad to hear it. I want you to understand something, Itachi. Others, regardless of our species, don't live by human rules. We exist within them, but do not live by them. You can trust me when I say, anyone who has sex with your incubus is nothing but food to him. That he has sex with you without feeding means more than hunger. You incubus wants you for more than what you can give him, and that is rare amongst incubi and succubae."

"His name is Haku, not incubus."

Kisame chuckled and nodded. "Of course. Listen, you're not in any shape to get home alone, I'll take you. But tomorrow, you really need to talk with your...Haku. I mean really understand what he does and how he feels when he feeds. That's the only way you can reconcile yourself to this relationship."

Kisame always seemed to know what he needed. When they were together, he never seemed to mind Itachi constantly being pulled away for business or when they had sex, he knew exactly when he needed it rough or when he wanted gentle, and at that point, he was still pretending to be human. It made him wonder what sort of a lover Kisame was now that he did not need to hide who he was.

"I didn't think it would be this hard," he murmured, partially to himself and partially for Kisame's benefit.

Kisame escorted him toward the door, leaving the scotch where it sat on the end table. "You're thinking like a human. You're binding yourself by those social laws. Others are not humans and have never truly lived as such. When you understand that, you'll understand Haku."

Itachi nodded and allowed himself to be guided out of the club and toward the nearby parking garage. He caught a glimpse of Naruto's relieved expression and chose to ignore it. He would speak to him later about calling Kisame behind his back. "Thank you for doing this, Kisame."

"I would do much more for you, Itachi."

Itachi nodded and closed his eyes as he slid into Kisame's car. The haze of the alcohol was making him drowsy. He leaned his head against the coolness of the window, not really caring when Kisame fastened him in with the seatbelt. His thoughts no longer demanded forgetfulness with the rushing of a wild river, everything having eased to the simple ebb and flow of the ocean. He and Kisame always had that effect on each other, as if they balanced each other out—Kisame with his wild nature and Itachi with the need of emotional support. Even now, he was not sure why their relationship had not weathered the storm of life. In the end, Itachi's need to focus on his business had become a wedge between them, one that neither could nor felt the desire to scale.

He had always underestimated Kisame. He was smart, but he was also loyal—far more so than he had ever given him credit and it now showed as he pulled him back from the brink of despair. The drive to his house gave him time to think even through the fog bought on by the scotch. His mind never truly stopped working, even with the aid of alcohol.

"We're here."

Kisame walked around the vehicle and looped an arm around Itachi's waist, supporting him completely. They were just reaching the house when the front door flew open and Haku's deceptively delicate frame stood within the light spilling forth from outside. Itachi stared at him, seeing the healthy glow of skin where earlier he had the beginnings of a pallor from delaying his feeding. It was proof enough that Haku had indeed fed.

"Itachi! Where were you?"

Kisame grinned ruefully and shook his head. "I'm Kisame Hoshigaki, an old friend of Itachi's. I talked him into drinking with me, since I recently broke up with a lover. I forgot how he can't hold his liquor. I didn't even have a buzz and he was already wasted."

"What in the world were you two drinking?" asked Haku as he led the way through the house toward the bedroom.

"Expensive scotch. It's one of the perks of drinking with Itachi. It might not do much for me when trying to get drunk, but it tastes a hell of a lot better than goblin made brew."

"Oh, I see." Haku pulled back the comforter on the bed and Itachi, who had remained quiet until then, glared at Kisame.

"You're an idiot, Kisame."

"So you've told me. I guess next time we decide to drink, I'll have to stick to Other liquor rather than the human stuff you favor. It's hard for a shark to drown in booze, after all I am part fish."

Itachi shook his head at Kisame's lies. He could lie with the best of them, more fitting for a devil than a shark. What he could not understand was why he was lying so readily for him. He did not have to do that. "Kisame..."

"You get some rest and sleep off that scotch and we'll talk soon. Just remember what I told you tonight." With those words, Kisame excused himself and exited the way he had come.

With Kisame gone, Itachi and Haku were left alone. There was a lengthy silence as Haku knelt at his feet.

"I was worried when you weren't home. I thought you had left." Haku dropped his head with a dejected sigh. "I thought I had lost you, that you wouldn't want me afterwards."

Itachi swallowed the thick cotton in his throat and glanced to where Haku was tugging his shoes from his feet. He looked beautiful, from the long fall of silken hair to the creamy perfection of skin. Incubi needed to be perfect; it was a natural trait for their survival that had evolved before their pheromones. Haku was the perfect example of such a creature, androgynous with enough feminine and masculine traits to appeal to both sexes equally. His eyes were elegantly curved with a slight up tilt on the outer edges and his lips, neither too thin nor too full. Perfection described Haku and suddenly he was grateful to Kisame for his lie. He did not for a single instant relish the thought of hurting Haku.

"I could never give you up," he whispered and the words were the truth. 

There were things the two of them needed to understand about each other, but the one universal truth between them stood firm. No matter how many people Haku needed to feed from, Itachi could never give him up. He had needed Kisame to tell him that, to force feed it to him. It still burned, but he felt his former lover and longtime friend had saved him from the repercussions of a grave mistake. Haku would have known the reason why he was drunk had Kisame not intervened and it would have hurt him. Words could not describe how grateful he was to Kisame in that moment.

"I'm glad."

"I'm not..." he trailed off, unable to utter words that could scar the still very new relationship he had with the incubus now undressing him.

Haku cocked his head and smiled. "Yes?"

Itachi shook his head and pulled Haku up into his lap. He buried his face in the warm side of his neck and inhaled deeply, searching for any trace of the person who had fed his lover. There was nothing but the scent he had come to associate with Haku—spicy, musky undertones with just the hint of evergreen. Not even a sex mark marred the pristine skin.

"Itachi?"

The drunken buzz of the alcohol had faded and he felt the sudden need to reclaim the body before him. It was an instinctual need to show Haku who he belonged to, even if it was a moot point to press across. He needed it, needed to show Haku that his feelings were unchanged even if he still found it difficult to come to terms with what needed to be done.

He shifted his body and pressed Haku into the mattress, his hands pushing up the loose shirt so that he could kiss and tongue the tight muscles pulled taut beneath a layer of skin. He bit hard just to the right of his navel, desperate to leave a mark—a sign of who Haku belonged to.

Pure animal instinct rolled through him and he nearly ripped their clothes in desperation, not satisfied until Haku was naked beneath him. He wanted him naked and pliant beneath his body—his scent soaking into him more with each passing moment. A hiss sounded in his ear as he bit down on the creamy skin of Haku's shoulder, breaking the skin and tasting the coppery flavor of blood.

There was little finesse in this coming together. Without sparing a moment, he flipped his lover onto his stomach and reached for the lubricant he kept in the drawer by the bed. He didn't necessarily need it, but he was not so far gone that he wanted to forgo either of them complete pleasure of the act and a dry fucking did not particularly appeal to him.

His arm darted beneath Haku's pelvis and lifted him so that he could gaze upon the hard muscles of his ass and the pink pucker within. Still running on the desperation to seek out any and all traces of who might have been with Haku, he breathed in deeply, still only smelling the clean scent of Haku.

"Itachi? What are you—?"

Realization that his lover had bathed away every trace of his meal filled him with satisfaction. There was not a single ounce of evidence that he had even fed other than the now healthy glow of his skin. Darting out this tongue, he swiped it over the warm flesh, tasting the salt and muskiness of his skin and nothing else. Haku's moan filled his ear and he growled in satisfaction at knowing the effect he had on his lover.

His hands were nearly shaking as he coated himself in the cool gel. After that, the room was only filled with both of their heavy breathing as he pushed inside and growled at the tightness surrounding him. There was very little lull in action as he immediately began pounding hard and fast, marking Haku as his in the only way he could. His mind blacked out and only the pleasure of their coming together mattered.

The bed creaked and shook with every almost punishing thrust. Instead of crying out in pain, Haku whimpered and groaned for more. His voice rose in pitch with every thrust until both of them were nothing but a single beast seeking physical relief. Both their bodies worked toward the anticipated ending with a desperate sort of fervor.

One of Haku's hands darted beneath him to pump at his erection, all the while releasing groans and grunts of pleasure. The sounds alone were enough to send Itachi through the last visages of control and into his orgasm. For a split second, no more than a ghosting of a thought, he felt a sudden longing for a lover he had not thought of in what seemed like forever. He did not wish to replace Haku in his bed, but rather longed for another with them—touching him, pounding into him as he pounded into Haku. The thought was the knife that cut the last string holding back his orgasm.

He cried out into Haku's shoulder only moments before his lover released a breathless moan and collapsed beneath him. The sweat coating their bodies dried, leaving them cool in the room, though neither had the strength to move from where they lay as their breath returned to normal.

"Itachi, are you sure you're alright with the way things are?"

He nuzzled his nose to Haku's shoulder and signed. "No, but I'm getting there. I was afraid you would smell like...the person you were with."

Haku turned, eyes wide. "I would never come to you like that. I stopped by the apartment Zabuza has taken and showered. I'll never let you see me like that unless you are the one feeding me."

"Thank you," he whispered and kissed the spot on Haku's shoulder where he had bitten him.

"Your friend, Kisame, seems like a good person."

A barking laugh escaped him before he could halt its progress. "Kisame is not anywhere near a good person, but he is a good friend."

"How long have you known each other?"

"It feels like a lifetime. I didn't know he was an Other when we met. Apparently he was using a witch to glamor him."

Haku nodded in understanding. "Some Others don't look anywhere near human, so if they wanted to exist in the human world, they needed to look the part. Zabuza is a shark like Kisame, but his teeth are the only parts of him that don't appear human. There are some still hiding because of the stigma of being an Other, but most have grown tired of hiding in the shadows and are willing to forsake their security in order to live as what they are. People like you, who welcome them in their businesses and restaurants, will always have the support of the Other community. You will never have to worry about lack of business."

A smirk quirked the corner of one mouth. "That's good to know."

"It's the truth. As long as your businesses remain open, you will never have to worry because you showed us a great kindness in welcoming us."

"It was just good business."

"Still, welcoming members of our society so easily leaves a mark on us and we would be likely to purchase from you as opposed to other businesses."

"How do you know so much about what is going on. I didn't think incubi were very involved in Other society." 

Haku deflated a little. "It's not that we can't be involved, it's just that we don't generally have the option of staying in one place for very long. Outsiders not from the area generally take a while to be welcomed. A lot of times I needed to move before I could get to know anyone. As is, I'm a little nervous about what I'm going to do if someone I feed from tracks me down before the pheromones work through their system. I would generally be gone within two or three weeks before I met you."

"I'll talk to Kisame. He generally works as a private investigator, but will know how we can better protect you from unwelcome lusts."

"You don't have to..."

"I want to. We'll get through this, even if I have to kill anyone who tries to hurt you."

Haku smiled brilliantly at him and nuzzled his face to Itachi's chest. "You won't have to kill anyone. I'll take care of anything that needs doing."

Silence, only broken by the gentle sound of breathing, filled the bedroom. Haku slept deeply, curled against Itachi with his head resting on his chest. Sleep did not come so easily for Itachi. His thoughts returned time and again to Kisame and how he had snuck unbidden into his mind as he fucked Haku. Perhaps all the time he had recently spent with Kisame over the last few months had awakened residual desires long forgotten. 

His heart slammed time and again against the wall of his chest while his thoughts continued to spin through his mind. He wanted Kisame, he wanted his domination—the complete control he exuded in the bedroom. No man had ever controlled his pleasure as expertly as Kisame.

Tightening his arms around Haku, he pressed his lips to soft hair at his temple and closed his eyes. He had never in his life felt like this, drawn powerfully between two men for very different reasons. Haku was everything he wanted, but Kisame also provided something he desperately wanted as well. Simplicity was a forgone notion in his life and had been ever since the veil of secrecy was lifted. Nothing ever seemed to be simply when Others were involved.

Sleep was a long time and coming as he continued to wonder just what to do. He was still uncertain how he would deal with Haku's feeding and how much more difficult it had been to allow his lover to walk out the door in search of someone to feed upon. Kisame had leveled him, pulled him from the darkness he allowed to envelope him. And now a whole other worry had been roused as a result.

There was no point in focusing one what he had imagined or the thoughts still spiraling through him. It was best not to dwell on things he could not deal with at the moment. Sleep finally took him as he released the thoughts for another day.

oOo

Kisame slammed into his home office. He was growling under his breath, unable to stop. He had not wanted to leave when he had taken Itachi home. He had seen the insecurity in the incubus's face and been unable to utter the truth, which would have hurt both of them. Instead, he had lied to ease the transition between Itachi and his incubus. He had played the good friend when it was the last thing he had wanted. The greatest regret of his life was when he had simply allowed Itachi to drift from his life. He had not fought to keep him and his current existence was a result of that. When Itachi had entered his life six months prior, he had thought it was fate, only to realize his purpose was to track down an incubus his former lover desired.

It had burned, though he never let that show on his face.

Of course, he helped. He had never been capable of denying Itachi anything. If he had wanted his heart on a platter, he would have cut it out himself and presented it with flourish. Sharks did not bond as some of the other species of Others, but he often wondered if what he had felt, when he finally realized Itachi was no longer his, was similar to what mated pairs did upon losing their significant other.

Growling under his breath, he stalked into the kitchen and reached into a cabinet where he secreted away a bottle of goblin whiskey. Goblins might be better known by humans for hording gold, but amongst Others, they were also known for their powerful spirits. A few shots of goblin whiskey would send a human into alcohol poisoning, but for an Other, it was the only option for getting drunk. Human spirits, even the homemade moonshine, were simply too weak, like drinking a watered down wine.

Popping the cork, he tilted his head back and down several swallows of the brew. The bitter taste was unpleasant, but the feel of a burning haze spreading through his body more than made up for the taste. Already his mind was losing its grip on the thoughts spinning through his mind. It was his own fault for allowing Itachi to put him in this situation. He should have turned him down the minute his voice was carried along the phone.

"Fuck it all," he snarled and took another swallow of the bitter spirit.

He could not completely blame Itachi. He allowed himself to be drawn to him time and again. He was as much to blame for his current situation.

The whiskey was strong and his body could barely remain upright under the assault of the liquor. He barely made it to his sofa before he collapsed. The half-empty bottle clattered loudly on the end table while he lay back against the soft sofa and allowed his conscious thoughts to be washed away. 

God, he loved Itachi, had never stopped. He barked out a low laugh as he thought of the human proverb about allowing something loved to go and if it returns it is meant to be. What a crock of shit.

He should have kept Itachi with him because now he had lost him completely and both hearts in his chest ached with the knowledge. No amount of alcohol could hope to erase that feeling. He would have to live with the choices he had made, and he had let Itachi go.

Emptiness filled him and he closed his eyes. He wouldn't cry, but fuck if he didn't want. Tonight, he would drink himself into oblivion and hopefully be able to face tomorrow with a stronger grip on his control.

He reached for the bottle and took another swallow, long having burnt off his taste buds. Oblivion sounded quite wonderful now.


	2. Chapter 2

The touch of hands shifting him to his stomach barely stirred Itachi from his sleep. He acknowledged the movement and then began to drift off again. Lips sucking and biting their way down the length of his spine drew him a bit more from sleep, but just enough for him to grunt and moan into the pillow he hugged against his face. It was when a hand slipped beneath him and began to stroke the burgeoning erection that he shifted his hips back and rose to his knees, face still pressed into the pillow.

Each bite of teeth on his spine and the edges of his hips tore moans from him. Sleep still fogged his brain almost completely so that he reacted on pure instinct alone, access to his mind still lost to him. Talented hands stroked his cock and balls, forcing them to awaken fully before moving along his perineum and pressing into the sensitized flesh there. A cry burst free from his throat and he shifted his hips back in search of more than teasing touches.

Thankfully, the owner of the teasing digits answered his plea and slick fingers dipped inside him. His eyes clenched tighter together and he gasped out at the sensations being awakened in him. His ass clenched around the fingers, while his clawed at the pillow and sheets in search of something to ground him. His blood heated and his cock grew unbearably hard.

"More," he whimpered into the pillow.

"More?" purred the silky voice from behind him.

"God, yes."

"Like this?" Another finger was pressed inside him, making the total number three. Another moan was ripped from him at the slight burn that accompanied the pleasure of the stretch.

"No," he gasped.

Another laugh rasped in his ear, followed by the licking of a wet tongue along the shell just before teeth latched onto the flesh. His balls gave a small contraction and a bit of liquid dripped onto the bed from the head of his cock. He thrust his hips forward in a desperate search of friction, but was denied even that.

"No, you can't do that." Hands latched onto his hips and pulled him back to his knees so that his cock hung painfully hard from his groin with not the slightest bit of attention given it. His entire body shuddered and his hips attempted to hump the air in search of something to relieve the painful build-up increasing with every passing second.

"Please." He never begged, but the need to do so was uncommonly desperate in him. Kisame had always made him beg for it. He had drawn out sex until he had nearly been driven insane in his need to come and pulled forth some of the most intense orgasms of his life as a result.

He gasped as his shaft hardened even more at the thought of Kisame. The hard press of his muscles and the silky texture of his skin burst to life behind his closed lids. He'd always been an uncommonly sexy man, but now that he was able to be his true self, the blue skin and raised bits of flesh on his high cheekbones made him all the more so. Even the sharp pointed teeth suited him and he wondered what it would feel like to be bitten by those teeth.

"Fuck!" It was all he could do to keep from coming at the thought. His body was on the precipice. It would not take much to shove him over the edge.

The fingers plunged into him again and there was no stopping the cry that escaped his lips. His hand darted beneath his body to grab at the angry red cock nearly bursting where it hung and pinch the base tight in an attempt to delay the climax. "God...shit, I'm going to come."

"No, you won't."

The fingers were removed and immediately replaced by a hard shaft. He could feel the press of Haku behind him, their sweat intermingling. Another grunt was released and he clenched at the bed at the fullness he was now experiencing. It was nirvana to feel his body being stretched and the tingling of the nerves causing chill bumps to spread across his skin.

Itachi moaned into the pillow and Haku began a hard and almost punishing pace, snapping his hips hard enough to cause the bed to rock against the wall. He could hear the harsh breath in his ear, growing more ragged with each thrust. Unbidden, but not truly unwelcome, a memory of the past where Kisame had him in a very similar position and pounded him much like how Haku reamed him now. The memory brought with it a rush of blood to his cock and a tightening of his balls. 

"Oh shit."

He tightened around Haku and felt his lover answer with a grunt and harder thrusts. He wasn't going to last. The orgasm that hit him nearly sucked the life from him. It rushed through him, starting in his balls and flowing outward. Wave after wave of contractions sent semen spurting from him and onto the bed beneath him. Kisame's name was a breath from his lips that stumbled from him. He knew it was Haku who took him, but a remembered longing had him recalling what it was like to belong to Kisame. A hint of blood ghosted across his tongue as he bit down onto his lower lip as his arms gave out and shame rumbled through him despite the endorphin high brought on by the orgasm.

He heard a cry from Haku as he collapsed into his own mess and felt the rush of liquid inside him as Haku's body slumped atop him. The only sound in the room was that of their panted breath. Relief barely overcame the shame as he assumed, thankfully, that Haku had not heard the whisper of another's name on his lips.

"Are you alright?" Haku's voice was breathless as he asked the question and Itachi nodded in response, keeping his face pressed into the pillow as he came back into himself.

When Haku finally rolled from his back, he pulled himself away and stood. The ache in his ass was barely incidental when compared to the worry working through him. All this was Kisame's fault. He had been weak the previous night and Kisame's presence had not helped matters. It brought back the forgotten past. Now, he was left missing what had been gone for a long time. He was with Haku, yet he longed for another.

"I'm going to take a shower, could you put on a pot of coffee for me?"

Haku frowned, but nodded. "Of course."

Itachi used that moment to escape into the bathroom and beneath the steam of the spray. Water streaked down his body, washing away all evidence of his time with Haku. He only wished it could wash away his thoughts just as easily as it did the semen and lube. How could he face Haku? How could he face Kisame again?

The answer to his silent question never came and he was left with only his thoughts.

oOo

Itachi sat at the counter in the kitchen, nursing a mild headache resulting from the stress of his thoughts. Kisame had yet to leave them and he was driving himself mad trying to force away his former lover without his new lover realizing the direction his thoughts continued to take. If him calling out another's name during sex while thinking of someone other than his lover could happen once, it would most definitely happen again. He did not want to hurt Haku when he had fought so hard to claim him as his.

"Are you alright?"

He almost laughed at the question posed to him while sipping at his coffee. He was so far from alright that alright seemed almost a hopeless dream. If anything, he was a hairsbreadth from screaming out his mental frustrations. Just a week ago everything seemed fine, and now it was slowly unraveling before his eyes. If he was any other man, he would likely be screaming his head off.

"I'm fine. A little too much to drink last night."

"Headache?"

"A little." Itachi stood and finished his coffee before leaning around Haku to place the empty mug in the sink. "I'm heading to the office. There are some invoices that are collecting cobwebs on my desk."

"Knowing you, I find that hard to believe."

He shrugged and turned toward the door. "Believe what you like."

"Itachi," called Haku.

Itachi turned to see him there—hair bed-tossed and skin glowing with health. He was a temptation, standing in the light like an angel though he was far from it. He loved him and hated himself for putting that small bit of strain in his gaze. Haku had to sense something was up, but he remained as graciously silent as always. Their relationship had a long way to go before it even half-way skirted complete connection and communication.

Turning from where he stood, he walked slowly back to where Haku was standing. With a small brushing kiss across the soft lips of his lover, he closed his eyes and sighed before stepping back. "I'll be back in a few hours."

He moved toward the door and out before he changed his mind and pulled Haku back to bed. He would deal with what he was feeling and thinking. It would pass, just as his former relationship with Kisame had passed. This was merely a side effect of the previous night with Kisame rushing to his aid when he was at a very low point.

"Goodbye."

He glanced one last time at Haku before walking outside to his car. He did not see the concerned look on his lover's face, or the expression of deep thought on his face. If he had, he might have been more worried about what was going through Haku's mind.

oOo

Haku sat at the kitchen island sipping a cup of blueberry tea. Itachi had seemed off ever since their morning wake-up sex. Contrary to Itachi's belief, incubus hearing was much stronger than human hearing. It wasn't on par with creatures such as werewolves or kitsune, but it was able to pick up nearby muttering and whispers. He loved to hear the sounds Itachi made and was paying close attention to each word from his lips. Upon hearing the name Kisame, he had been startled and he could tell it bothered Itachi greatly that he said it, even if his tells were not all that revealing.

So, he did not breach the subject despite the obvious worry it brought Itachi.

It was probably a human thing. Even living in plain sight amongst the humans, he did not really know much about their psyche. He knew they were particularly possessive about single partners, likely a result of the teachings of their 'Bible'. Incubi and succubae rarely knew much about the humans they fed from. It was not like there was much time from pillow talk when their pheromones were blaring loudly. He never stayed long with a meal. It just felt in bad taste to lead on his meals into thinking there was more, especially when they were under the influence of the pheromones. Itachi was his one and only exception, and that came because he found it hard to resist him. Something about Itachi was different and drew him in.

He took another sip of the tea. What to do? 

If Itachi continued on this track, it would put a strain on their relationship, which was already stretched thin. It was not hard to see that Itachi was greatly bothered by how he was forced to live. Even if he washed away all evidence, there was still the knowledge of what had transpired and it hung, ever present, between them. Humans were so confusing. They were possessive to the point of frustration. Some Others were the same, but most were open to multiple partners, sometimes even at the same time.

Eyes widened at the thought.

An idea rose quickly in his mind and he immediately dived for his iPhone and began to surf for the name Kisame Hoshigaki. That shark could possibly be the answer to his prayers. He was kicking himself for not getting a business card the night before, but considering that he was more concerned with Itachi, it was a minor oversight. His fingers flicked across the screen before finally going to an Other search engine and sighing in relief when the name popped up under private investigations along with an address.

Not wanting to waste a moment, Haku dashed for the bedroom and pulled on a turtleneck and a pair of loose slacks. Looking at himself in the mirror, he arched a brow at his androgynous appearance. It was a common look amongst incubi—better to appeal to both sexes than one or the other regardless of sexual orientation. He wondered if that was what Itachi liked about him, that he was neither overly male, nor overly female in appearance.

With a small, mysterious smile, he put aside his hairbrush and tied back his hair in a low ponytail. He wanted to please Itachi, to give him everything he wanted or needed. If he needed Kisame, then he would give him to him. It was that simple.

A sad look ghosted across his features before he blinked it away. Itachi needed someone to help him come to terms with what being with an incubus meant. He wished it was as simple as understanding, but it wasn't...not for a human who had always lived by human rules and social standards. Kisame had calmed Itachi the night before more than any amount of alcohol. Haku wondered if he would be willing to do that every time. It would be so much easier on everyone.

Calling a taxi on his iPhone, he locked the door and sat on the porch while waiting for it to arrive. He had never learned to drive and hadn't wanted to bother Zabuza. His longtime friend was dealing with his own problems and did not need to get into Haku's mess of a personal life. They had lived on the run for so long that now staying in one place seemed foreign.

The ride to Kisame's office was short, but gave him time to play around with scenarios in his head. Kisame was an Other, so convincing him might not be so much an issue as convincing Itachi when the time came. He doubted Kisame would be willing to risk hurting Itachi. He would have had to be blind in order to miss that longing in Kisame's gaze the previous night.

He paid the taxi driver and stood before the small house located near the downtown area. If not for the plaque outside, he might have mistaken it as such. The front door was unlocked and he stepped inside, the door chiming as it opened.

"I'll be out in a moment," came a call from down the hall.

Haku used that moment to browse the pictures hanging from the wall. There were, of course, the standard licenses displayed publically, but along with those there were framed newspaper articles and a few pictures showing Kisame with satisfied clients. It seemed odd that he would have such, since he had always assumed that PIs were only good for taking pictures of cheating spouses. At least that was what they were portrayed as doing on television.

He moved further into the office, following the line of pictures. There was one that gave him pause. Itachi stood in the picture with a very human looking Kisame. It seemed less like a success story picture and more like something better suited for a home.

Curious.

"Can I help you?"

He turned to see Kisame, hair and skin damp with a t-shirt sticking to his wet skin. "So, you're the one who tracked me."

"I am."

"I'm impressed. There aren't many who could follow my tracks as thoroughly as you. Incubi and succubae are taught from a young age how to cover our tracks, at least long enough to delay anyone finding us until we had moved on."

Kisame snorted and leaned a hip against the sofa. "I found that out."

"If I can ask, how did you do it? I had to move on more quickly than I would have liked when I realized someone was tracking me. I'm just glad none of my previous meals came to you in order to seek me out. I'm not really one who likes to constantly dine and dash."

A grin curved Kisame's lips into a lopsided grin. "I imagine it would cause a serious bit of indigestion."

Haku rolled his eyes. "You have no idea. Sexual essence takes a day or two to fully digest. If not for Zabuza, I would never have been able to stay ahead of you so easily."

"Is that why you came here? To ask how I tracked you? Because I don't give away secrets and if you're planning on running again, I can't allow that. Itachi wants to keep you, so I'll help him do that, even if I have to tie you up myself," growled Kisame.

Haku shivered a bit at the growling tone. His penis twitched in his trousers and his blood stirred in his veins. Now, he could see why Itachi was so aroused by the man. He was walking sex. Kisame Hoshigaki could easily be an incubus if not for his decidedly masculine frame.

"I'm not going to leave Itachi unless he asks me to, but I am afraid I may hurt him in the end."

Kisame folded his arms across his chest and glared at him. "You're damn right you'll hurt him. I warned him about falling for an incubus, but he was never the sort to listen. If Naruto hadn't called me last night, he would have likely drunk himself into alcohol poisoning in an effort to forget you were with someone else."

"I know. I hope you would give me more credit than to think I would believe that pitiful story you gave me last night. It was more flimsy than a piece of rice paper." Haku took the picture of Kisame and Itachi from the wall and stared at the image. "I hope you don't mind another question, but why are you no longer with Itachi?"

"People change. We drifted apart," answered Kisame in a gruff tone.

"I see." Haku looked down at the photograph. "You go well together."

Kisame growled under his breath and snatched the picture from Haku's hands. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to propose a...proposition. Humans are so very different from us. They are so fragile and the slightest push can send them over the edge. He needs someone who understands the way Others live and how humans live. He and I...we need a buffer between us, someone who understands humans and Others." Haku felt a flush sting his cheeks, but refused to look away from Kisame. He was making a mess of the request. "I'm not doing very well at explaining this, am I?"

"No, you're not. Let's just speak plainly. What do you want?"

"I want you to join us in our bed...in our life."

"What?" Kisame nearly dropped the picture cradled almost gently in his hands. "Are you serious? Or better yet, are you insane?"

At the look of incredulity, Haku almost doubled over in laughter. Had not his chance to create something new been balanced so delicately on the razor, he might have done so. "You've been attempting to pass as a human for too long. You're beginning to think in that confined human way."

"Not like you've ever had to hide who you were. You never stay anywhere long enough to do anything but grab a quick meal or two. If you showed your true nature, it was likely brushed off as being eccentric. Having blue skin and gills took that option away from me. I had to hide who I was while living and working amongst them."

Haku smiled bitterly. "I'll admit that I don't really know humans well. They were always simply food. What I learned about them was on television."

Kisame cringed at that. "I don't know whether to pity you or not."

Not willing to slow down, he pushed his case before he lost his chance. "Itachi still wants you. I think the time you have spent together recently has awakened memories in him. As I took him this morning, he cried out your name as he came. I can't give him everything he needs, and I don't think you ever could either. Your drifting apart was probably a result of that. Humans never seem to understand that getting everything from one person puts a lot of strain on that one person. So much is expected and disappointment comes when it isn't delivered. With two of us, we could give him everything he could need."

Haku took a step closer to Kisame and touched his hand to his chest, fingers teasing his skin through the material of his shirt. "And we could give each other what we need too. I know you had to hold back with Itachi, but I can take the brunt of your passions very easily."

He watched in amusement as Kisame visibly swallowed. "How long has it been since you had an Other lover? Incubi are made for sex, so I can take anything you dish out. Do you long to pound someone so hard that they would taste your cum in their throat, even knowing such would likely injure a human?"

With Kisame so flustered, he pressed close and ghosted his hand down the cup his crotch. The answering hardness had his smile widening. He wasn't even using his pheromones and was garnering a response. "Don't you want both of us in your bed, pleasuring you...or would you rather watch us fucking each other? I don't mind sharing Itachi with you."

The words must have jarred Kisame from his haze. "You forget, Itachi is human and sharing is not a very human characteristic, particularly so when it comes to lovers. He has a hard enough time dealing with what you need to do in order to survive. I doubt he would welcome a third person to his bed."

"But you're already in bed with us, if this morning was any indication." Haku tugged Kisame down so that he could kiss his lips, running a tongue over the sharp teeth, even going so far as to nick the fleshy muscle on the sharp edge and add a hint of blood to the act. "Don't you want to be inside him again? I can tell you he doesn't bottom often because he is so tight. Do you remember what his ass felt like around your cock? Don't you want to feel it again—to pound into him while he fucks me?"

Kisame groaned and slammed Haku against the nearby wall, his mouth devouring his. One hand darted beneath one of his knees and tugged it up around his hip while he ground forward. Their lips devoured each other, teeth nipping hard at each other's lips while Kisame's palm gripped his thigh with nearly enough force to bruise.

Their lips parted and both were panting heavily into the space between their faces. "See, perfect. We fit, I fit with Itachi, and you fit with Itachi."

"It's not that easy and you know it."

"He needs someone other than me, but I refuse to abandon him," growled Haku. "If you're not up to the task, I'll find someone who would be willing...maybe that kitsune from Black Cat's Path."

Kisame growled and fisted his hand in Haku's hair. "Don't even think about looking for someone."

"As much as I would like to keep him all to myself, I would only destroy him...and I'm not planning on leaving him. That leaves you...or someone else...because I refuse to force him to be alone when I am with someone else. It would eventually destroy him if he was forced to grow accustomed to it alone."

Kisame's lips were tugged down into a frown. "He's not going to accept it."

"Come to the house tonight and see for yourself. If he accepts you, then we'll see. It's an official invitation to join us in bed tonight. If you don't show, then I'll find someone who will...but he wants you."

With those words, he pulled away and left the house without looking back. His heart in his chest pounded loudly in his ears and he took a breath before walking toward the downtown area to hail another taxi. The chemistry between him and Kisame worked better than he had hoped, now he simply had to hope Kisame showed tonight.

As he reached the long string of shops and businesses, he stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. He felt dirty for forcing Kisame's hand, but it had to be done. The ideal window for them was short and Itachi would not accept anyone into his bed. For things to work out for the best, he would need to play things perfectly. He couldn't bear to watch Itachi suffer through another feeding alone. He had merely been bluffing Kisame. There would be no others. Itachi would not abide by a stranger in their bed. If Kisame did not show tonight, then he would leave, and this time there would be no tracking him. He would be gone and never return to this city or any city where Itachi owned a business. This was his last hand.

oOo

Kisame watched the slim hips march from his waiting room before slamming his fist into the wall, ripping straight through the paint and plaster. He was so hard, he felt as if his cock would poke a hole through the denim covering it. It wasn't just Haku that had him turned on, it was the proposition he proposed to him. God, he wanted to be with Itachi again, not just fuck him, but really be with him—share meals and watch television. He wanted what they'd had before.

And, he could not deny that while he and Itachi had been good together, he could not deny the truth in Haku's words. He alone had not been enough for Itachi and it had created the rift between them. It was never the sort of rift that caused anger at one's partner but rather the sort that caused them to draw apart into two separate lives instead of one. Now, after years away, he was being offered a chance to reclaim what he had lost.

And he would be a fool if he was not turned on by the thought of having a lover with whom he did not have to hold back his passions. As much as he cared for Itachi, his human body would never be capable of handling an untempered sexual assault. Damn Haku for tempting him and damn himself for wanting what he had once lost.

He would go. He knew it in his gut. If Itachi shoved him away, then he would accept it and attempt to move on, going back to the string of lovers that lasted no more a few weeks before being tossed aside. None compared to Itachi.

He closed his eyes. Dare he hope for more than Itachi's disgust or anger? Dare he hope to gain what was once lost? With his heart in his throat, he walked into the office so to stare blankly at a computer skin and pray his heart was not shattered come the evening, because would go...there was no stopping him.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Haku had dinner waiting on Itachi when he walked into the house. His brows were high into his hairline as he entered into the fragrant smelling home. During the past week, they had dined out or ordered take out. Seeing Haku puttering around in the kitchen was a new experience for him, particularly so considering the mouth-watering aromas roaming about the house.

Haku must have sensed his presence, turning and smiling warmly at him before arching his own brow at the surprised look he still wore. "What? Did you think just because I'm a nomad and can sustain myself on energy alone that I was unable to cook for the simple pleasure of it?"

"No, it's only a surprise."

His lover put aside the oven mitts and walked seductively toward him. "There is more to life than simply existing. Boredom can take hold very easily when you live the same life, day in and out. Cooking classes helped ease me from the mundane and I do love the flavors of good food even if it does nothing for me, but provide pleasure."

Itachi groaned as he was drawn into a kiss, easily falling into the flavor of Haku's mouth. He was nearly panting while being pushed against the counter. Fingers danced down his chest and toward the beginning of a bulge at his crotch. His eyes closed and his lips parted to allow a moan to escape. There was no pulling away because he wanted this, whatever Haku wanted to do to him, he wanted it. He needed to move his mind from where it had lingered unbidden all day.

_He refused to think of him_.

Their lips parted and a teasing smile curved the edges of Haku's mouth just as his hand freed the button on Itachi's trousers and parted the material. There was no preamble as he immediately slid to his knees and took the half-hard length in his mouth, bringing a rolling groan from Itachi. His shaft grew harder in Haku's mouth as it was coaxed to full firmness and beyond.

A skillful tongue flicked around the head while strong fingers alternated between squeezing and stroking the base and palming the heavy balls. Firm sucks began to pull at the head and he was forced to clutch at the counter in order to remain standing. Each suck accompanied by a squeeze or a stroke sent a bolt of pleasure up his spine before settling in his balls. The heavy orbs seemed to grow doubly so and it felt as if he had no cum in ages rather than only hours before.

Haku pulled away and gave a final teasing lick, his eyes lighting up in excitement as his head turned to the front door seconds before the doorbell rang loudly through the house. Haku might not mind having the interlude interrupted, but Itachi was nearly to the point of really hurting. His balls were hard and heavy and his cock throbbed with every pulse in his body. He swore he could smell the faintest hint of incubus pheromone in the air, but it was gone just as quickly as if he imagined its scent, causing him to doubt his senses. Why would Haku feel the need to keep him hard? Was it to torture him with the promise of release only to force him to remain wanting?

His knuckles bleached white as he clutched at the counter in order to remain standing as Haku moved away to answer the door. He wanted to yell at him to leave whomever it was waiting there. They could wait, or at least come back another time. There was no way this hard-on was going anywhere without assistance.

He closed his eyes and listened as Haku greeted the person at the door. "I'm glad you came. You're just in time for dinner."

Itachi's eyes popped open. He was in no suitable position to play host to a guest. His dick was still hanging out, hard and nearly ready to explode. He bit the inside of his jaw to keep from crying out as he wrapped a hand around himself in an attempt to tuck himself back into his trousers. Plans to punish Haku for putting him in this position stirred in his mind. He was nearly panting and felt himself grow harder under his fumbling ministrations.

He had just gotten the zipper up carefully over himself at the sound of Haku's soft steps and the heavier pace of an obviously larger man. He moved to step behind the island to hide the obvious erection which was determined not to go anywhere when his body went first cold and then very hot at whom stepped into the kitchen. 

Kisame filled up the archway with his massive body. The blue of his skin seemed all the more exotic today than it had yesterday or the day before. The result was his balls giving a small contraction and a gush of precum wetting his boxers.

"We have a guest for dinner, Itachi," purred Haku. "I invited him today."

"Haku..." Itachi tried to sound angry, but much to his annoyance, was not able to keep a faintly pleading tone from his voice. Few men would be able to hear it, and he was certain that Kisame would have picked up on it. They had been together for far too long not to be able to read each other easily, even after being separated for a time.

"I need to finish dinner. Why don't the two of you go into the living room and wait."

Itachi's jaw clenched. He was going to kill Haku for putting him in this position. Not only did he have a raging hard-on that was not going to go away any time soon, but Kisame was there and making that raging hard-on even worse. He would be surprised if he could even walk to the living room without limping under the growing pain. He didn't think it was possible for an erection to burst from the flow of blood, but he was damn close to being able to hammer nails with the one he had now, so having his cock split open did not seem far off.

"I'm sure you two have things to discuss."

Staring at Kisame, he waited for him to make the first move. If he was going to have to limp into the living room, he was going to make sure Kisame went first so to not see him doing so. God damn Haku to the lowest pit of Hell.

As he watched Kisame, he was witness to several expressions crossing his face. Kisame always carried an air of amusement and wildness, and those emotions were most decidedly present in his continence, but something else flashed across his face. It was gone too quickly for him to fully understand it and as he followed his former lover into the other room, he could not stop his mind from dwelling on it. At least it took his attention from the pain in his groin, if only minutely.

"Why didn't you tell me that Haku invited you here tonight?" he asked as they reaching the living room.

"I don't answer to you, Itachi. Our business was concluded when you found Haku."

"Don't be an asshole," he snarled in return and stalked close enough that he had to tilt his head back to meet the pale, beady eyes.

He stared at the face that was so different and yet the same. The rugged tanned skin he had come to know Kisame by was replaced with that of dark blue. His twinkling blue eyes were now white and for an instant, he missed the blue of before. The eyes he now wore, his true eyes, were just as stunning, but the nostalgia of the past ate away at him, forcing him to tamp it down least he be overwhelmed more than he already was.

"Why are you here?"

"I was invited."

Itachi grabbed a handful of Kisame's shirt and jerked. "You're not here because of an invitation to dinner. You and Haku are plotting something, so out with it. I'm not in the mood for games."

Kisame's lips split in a grin, showcasing his razor sharp teeth. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't," he snarled in response, tired of Kisame's run around.

Kisame's hands had hung limply at his side until that moment. Itachi had not even noticed they were clenched until he saw them lifted and the fists they were molded into released. Those huge hands, so powerful and yet surprisingly gentle, cupped his jaw before drifting down the length of his neck. The calluses on the palms scratched his skin and he bit back a moan as his cock grew impossibly harder—the skin had to be about to split open.

"Don't..." He did not have the chance to finish the sentence as he found his back pressed against the wall and their faces inches from each other. That look was in Kisame's eyes again. It was almost desperate and left him gasping for air as if his breath had been stolen from him.

"Don't what?"

Itachi swallowed; eyes wide as he found himself unable to look away. He missed the intensity that Kisame had always brought to their relationship. He missed being completely dominated physically and emotionally by his partner. It was more than simply taking a dick up the ass; it was a total envelopment by the other and knowing your pleasure was their complete focus.

"Don't what, Itachi?"

If he had thought of any answer to the query, he could not find the means to form it, not that Kisame seemed to have any intention of allowing him to answer. His lips were immediately taken and the world exploded around him.

He could feel the sting of the kiss as Kisame's teeth scrapped his lips and tongue. He tasted as he always had, faintly of coffee and those sugary donuts he liked to eat. Sweets were one thing they had always had in common.

His hands clung to Kisame's shirt and his tongue pressed forward, only to be forced back into his mouth as the kiss was completely dominated by Kisame. He was so focused on the kiss that he did not notice the hand until it cupped him firmly where the hard-on still raged. Holding back the orgasm was an impossible feat even if he had not been taken aback by the sudden touch.

Pleasure rushed through his bloodstream, focusing in his balls before exploding outward. He cried out in ecstasy and bit down hard on Kisame's lower lip as wave after wave erupted from him and into the material of his boxers. If felt as if the orgasm was never going to stop. He could not have that much cum to expel, and yet it kept coming. The continuous squeezing of Kisame's hand did not help as it drew out the pulses until he felt as if he was still contracting, but had nothing to release.

"Stop," he whimpered against his lips and only received a grunt before the material of his trousers was opened and a hand darted inside to rub over his highly sensitive penis. 

Kisame's hand extracted itself and lifted to smear some of the semen on Itachi's lips only moments before kissing him again. Their tongues danced together and it felt as if they had never had a time of separation. A part of his mind rebelled at this, but his body refused to allow him to halt it before being completely immersed in everything that was Kisame, even with Haku only a room away, he still could not get enough of his former lover.

"You certainly work fast."

Haku's voice tore him from the haze enveloping him and he ripped himself from Kisame's arms to stare at where Haku stood. "Haku..."

"Dinner is ready."

Itachi pushed away from Kisame and grabbed Haku by the arm. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

Haku sighed and shook his head. "You're so difficult, Itachi. You humans don't understand anything."

Itachi frown and tightened his grip on Haku's arm. "Haku..."

"I knew you and Kisame would go well together. No other being would know sexual attraction better than an incubus or succubus. I could smell it on both of you." A dimple appeared at the corner of Haku's mouth when his lips twitched. "But I suppose now that Kisame has jumped the gun, dinner will have to wait."

Haku moved toward the sofa, taking Itachi and pushing him down before settling himself at his side. Kisame remained standing, his pale eyes gleaming in the light of the lamp. He appeared massive in the room, muscles bulging where he stood with his arms folded across his chest. Confusion, personal shame, want, all these emotions barreled through him as he tried to make sense of what was going on. He could still taste his cum on his lips where Kisame had smeared it before kissing him senseless.

"I don't like you being alone when I need to go feed. Your human mind is having trouble with what I have to do. I knew this would happen, but I was still selfish and demanded it of you anyway without considering your feelings. I know of your past with Kisame and how...you feel." Haku frowned, his eyes darting back and forth as if he were searching for the appropriate words to explain his thoughts. "What do you know of Other relationships?"

Itachi shook his head. "I assume they are like any other relationship."

Kisame chuckled and Haku smiled. "In a way. Some Others are like animals. Werewolves, when they find their one true mate, it is a forever sort of bond. They can't even become aroused by others. Incubi and succubae rarely have any sort of long term relationships. When succubae want children, they search out an incubus and they remain together until she conceives. Then, there are the rest. We aren't bound by humanity's rules. Polyamorous relationships are not uncommon. We understand that the needs are not always able to be met by a single lover. While it is not frowned upon, some seek out their needs in temporary relationships, but more often, a third or even forth individual is brought into the relationship in a more permanent arrangement."

Itachi swallowed and flicked his gaze to Kisame before returning it to Haku. "Go on."

"Humans are...well, it's hard to describe what they are. You are raised with this restrictive morality. I cannot say if it is wrong or right, but many times it leaves you feeling as if something is missing. It's why partners stray from their given partner or why a husband or wife might feel unsatisfied in a marriage. Others don't have such limitations. We are willing to share our partners with others, and our selves. I can't give you everything you need. I can't stop feeding and you need someone who can help you overcome this frustration you feel when you fixate on where I am and what I am doing. Kisame can do that for you. You want him, what just happened is evidence enough."

Haku's eyes darkened and he leaned forward to press his lips against Itachi's ear. "I heard you say his name."

Itachi's eyes went wide and he pulled back to stare at Haku. "How?"

"Most Others have enhanced senses to some degree. The species determines how strong. Your bouncer, Naruto, I would imagine he can hear very well. He can probably filter out all the sounds he doesn't want to hear as well. It's probably helps with his job."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"That another man came into our bed? It only bothers me that you didn't tell me or that I had to bring us together." Haku trailed fingers down Itachi's cheek, only stopping when he reached the area above his heart. "Do you want him?"

Itachi's gaze shifted from Haku to where Kisame stood. He saw his former lover shift into attention and stare intently at him, waiting for his response. "What if I said no?"

Kisame glanced at Haku before returning his gaze. "Then I would leave and that would be the end of it. Haku and I are willing, but if you are not, there is no point in trying to convince you. I know you, Itachi. You know your own mind and how far you are willing to go. I won't push you anymore than I already have. The choice is yours."

"We aren't human, Itachi, but you are. We want you to be comfortable and at peace. If that is only with me or only with Kisame, then we will abide by that, but I truly think we could be happy together. Kisame can give you something that I can't, and he can give me things that you can't. A relationship like we propose is not simply sharing each other, but a complete union with three souls instead of two."

"I don't..." Itachi frowned, unable to complete the sentence. He didn't want to say no to having Kisame. He missed his former lover. But, his mind could not wrap around what they proposed. How could they so easily be willing to share their bodies, and him, with one another as if it was nothing? They couldn't have any sort of feeling for each other as they hadn't met but a few times briefly.

"What about the two of you?"

Haku started and cocked his head to the side. "I don't understand?"

"You act as if this is about all of us, but what about the two of you? You can't have feelings for each other. Have you even spoken more than a handful of times?"

"We aren't emotionally attached beyond simple sexual attraction yet, but I would be a fool not to find Kisame attractive." Haku smiled and continued to stroke Itachi's arm. "You are the glue that binds us until we develop such. This is for you, Itachi. We offer this to you."

"And if you don't develop feelings?"

"I don't think you have to worry about it. The emotional will follow the physical."

Kisame moved forward and knelt before Itachi. "Tell me what to do, Itachi. Do you still want me? In your life? In your bed? Tell me if I should leave now, because I can't stand waiting and wanting like this."

He took his hand in his before Itachi could protest and pressed it to the hard bulge beneath jeans. "Can you feel how much I want you? I never stopped wanting you. Everyone I took to my bed after you were placeholders. You're the only one I want every day. So please, tell me now. Do you want me?"

Itachi closed his eyes and swallowed at the sight of pure love and lust displayed for him on Kisame's face. They had grown apart, or had it truly just been a matter of them both missing something from their relationship as Haku hypothesized? He could not deny that his body hungered for what they offered. There was no doubt he was aroused by the imagery of having both of them with him in bed, Kisame's hard and powerful body and Haku's sleek and limber form. He wanted them both.

"I want you," he admitted. "But I..."

"I will never abandon you, Itachi," whispered Haku against his cheek. "I want you. I need you. I will never force you to choose between us. One day I will feel deeply for Kisame just as I do for you, but it will never stop me from feeling what I feel for you. You want me despite what I have to do to survive, and you still desire me. For an incubus, to be wanted for more than sex is the greatest gift I could have been given. What we have started with sex, can you think of any reason why more could not develop?"

Kisame nodded his head in agreement, remaining quiet as the moment stretched out between them. His gaze never left the two of them, startling and unchanging. He did not try to touch Itachi, instead merely sat in his crouch and waited for a response to the positive or negative.

"I can't say I don't want you, Kisame. That was made perfectly clear tonight. I just don't know how this will work."

Haku smiled and pressed forward to kiss along Itachi's jaw and to his lips. "How about a trial run? Starting tonight, we can try things and see how they go."

"Is this just about sex?"

Kisame shook his head and fell to his knees, pressing his face into Itachi's lap. "I would be happy just being with you, even if I were never allowed to touch you again."

Itachi had never seen this side of Kisame, the part that simply wanted to be with him even if all he was allowed was a place at his side. It created a pain in his chest that would not stop and before he realized what he was doing, he was drawing Kisame's face from his lap and kissing him gently. His tongue darted out and flicked over his lower lip before pressing inside and tracing each of the sharp teeth. He felt Haku smile against his shoulder and begin to press kisses wherever he could reach.

"I've missed you," he whispered against Kisame's lips.

Kisame shuttered and parted his lips wider as Itachi once more began kissing him. Their breath began to pick up and he felt Haku shift beside him before drawing his lips from Kisame and to his. "Share," he purred before claiming his mouth.

There was only a pause before Kisame pressed Itachi's thighs apart and settled between them, kissing and nuzzling the skin of his abdomen where his shirt was pushed up. His breath caught in his throat and a moan escaped before he could halt it. Two sets of lips were devouring him, slowly driving him insane. The touches were not rushed, but it was more sensation than he was accustomed to and he was barely able to keep himself from coming at that very moment.

"God," he gasped as his lips parted from Haku's.

"No, we would be considered closer to the devil than God." 

Kisame chuffed out a sound where his lips were sucking just to the right of Itachi's navel. "I'm sure most of the humans in this world believe it to be so."

"I'm not most humans," he growled upon finally gaining some control over his body.

Kisame grinned and gave a final lick to the mark he had created. "No, you are most definitely not."

His face grew serious while gazing at Itachi. "Tell me the truth, Itachi, is this what you want to happen? I can leave if you wish it."

The thought of Kisame leaving was inconceivable. Not now. He did not want him to leave now. His heart had already been snared, even before tonight. The words came even before he considered the repercussions of them. "Stay."

Relief was the only word that could describe the look spreading across Kisame's face. The palms of his hands flatten against his stomach and pressed into the flesh of his skin, heating everywhere they touched. Itachi shuddered at the touch and then gasped as those sharp, shark-like teeth undid he button and pulled down the zipper of his trousers to free the newly aroused flesh. Any apprehension of having a mouth full of shark teeth on his dick fled as the warmth of Kisame closed around them. He was surprisingly gentle and careful as he devoured Itachi.

Haku was not a silent partner in the action. His hands were working quickly to pull Itachi's shirt from his body and laving attention on the flesh of his chest and neck and lips. Itachi's entire body felt like one giant nerve, being activated and aroused with each touch. He could not keep up with the sensations roiling through him.

His clothes were quickly discarded and soon he found himself lying on the plush rug with a dual pair of lips driving him insane. When he thought he could not grow any more aroused, Haku moved from touching him to kissing Kisame. His slender hands drew Kisame's face from his cock and then began to devour him as if he was the most delicious dessert he had ever eaten. The knowledge that Kisame's lips tasted like his cock had him reaching down to tighten his palm around the base of his shaft to stop the sudden need for release.

Haku released Kisame's lips and smiled sweetly at Itachi. "Do you like watching, Itachi?"

With a deft movement, his nimble fingers had Kisame's jeans open and his cock in his mouth before either man could blink. The sight of Kisame's large cock being devoured by Haku's talented lips was nearly more than he could stand. Thick dribbles of cum oozed from the opening at the head of his dick and over his fingers. His gaze darted to Kisame, who's head was thrown back and his lips pulled back to reveal clenched teeth.

"Fuck," he whispered, unable to take his eyes from them. His lover was sucking off another man and it was the most erotic visual he had ever seen, burning itself into his mind.

"A delightful idea," purred Haku as he pulled back from the girth of Kisame and sat back with a thoughtful expression. "But how?"

"Itachi does like to watch," answered Kisame with a growl and Haku smiled in understanding.

"Then, we should give him something to watch."

And watch he did as Kisame immediately turned Haku so that his ass was presented to Itachi. His fingers pressed inside the supple hole and began to finger fuck him in slow pushes. Haku groaned and began moving his hips in a mimic of the act. Itachi was speechless as he watched the two of them, eyes unable to pull away from where thick digits speared inside and opened him.

"You're a voyeur, Itachi. You like watching. Do you want to take Haku or do you want to watch?" The low rumble of Kisame's voice was just as arousing as the scene being played out before him. "Tell me what you want."

Haku looked over his shoulder at Itachi, eyes pleading for a decision as a hand darted beneath his body to stroke at his erection. Long dark hair fell free from the loose tie and curtained his body in dark, silken locks. His eyes cried out for release.

"Take him, Kisame."

Kisame's lips parted in a grin and he forced Haku to turn and face Itachi's voyeuristic eyes before mounting him from behind with only saliva to ease the way. Grunts and groans filled the living room as Kisame pounded into Haku with more force than was natural. Itachi was panting along with them, his own ass clenching with need just as his cock throbbed in tandem. There had never been a more sensual sight and he nearly came from watching the act. He wanted, he wanted them both badly; his previous blocks tossed away.

Kisame's wild eyes ghosted over him before nudging Haku close and tugging Itachi's thighs wide so that they could both settle between them with Haku's penis pressed firmly against Itachi's girth. Everyone groaned as the pounding began again. 

It was hard and violent. Haku began to practically gnaw at his lips. The slap of skin against skin and the faint sound of a cock plowing into a sheath filled the space. Haku was nearly screaming and his pleasure was bleeding into both of them as the faintest trace of pheromones filled the air.

Itachi knew that the pheromones were not as potent on Others, but they were still affected to some degree and the increase in the pounding pace was proof enough that Kisame was not completely immune to them. Itachi groaned as blood continued to pool in his cock and leaned up to kiss Haku's lips, sighing as he tasted him. Their tongues dueled while their bodies rocked together, powered by Kisame and their own lusts.

Being human, he was the first to reach completion, his body contracting and spilling out thick spurts of semen between their bodies. Haku quickly followed, crying out his pleasure and clinging desperately to Itachi. A grunt from Kisame came soon afterward and they all collapsed in a pile on the floor. The pounding of their hearts and the thick scent of musk filled the air.

Kisame withdrew from Haku and pressed forward so to press his brow to Itachi's. "Are you alright?"

"Yes."

Itachi stared into Kisame's eyes, odd though they were. Those eyes were quickly becoming beautiful to him and he could not look away. He felt Haku press against him and sigh, but continued to meet Kisame's gaze. "How long will this last," he finally asked.

"As long as I draw breath," answered Kisame. "You know what sort of male I am. I won't leave until you tell me to, just as before."

Itachi recalled when he had finally ended things with Kisame. Though the decision was agreed upon by both, Kisame had not left until Itachi had asked him to. It seemed that now would be the same, and unlike before, he did not want him to leave. He wanted his hard body pressed against him just as Haku was. He wanted to be sandwiched between their bodies, completely enveloped in both of them.

Could he truly be happy with two men? He had never thought himself someone capable of sharing his affections. Everything seemed all or nothing to him, but given how short lived his previous relationships had been, excluding the one with Kisame, he wondered just what was missing. It was not something he could explain or verbalize, but laying here with Kisame and Haku, their bodies creating a cocoon of warm, he felt more at peace than he ever had. Haku challenged the way he approached a relationship and Kisame stabilized him.

"You're thinking loudly, Itachi."

He smiled and pressed his face into Kisame's chest while Haku nuzzled his lips to the back of his neck. "I don't know how to..."

"Don't try to analyze our relationship, because it will drive you mad." Kisame took his chin between fingers and forced Itachi to meet his gaze. "I will stay with you for as long as you need me to, but what I feel for you won't stop. You don't have to tell me how you feel, because I know you aren't the sort to speak of your emotions."

Relief spilled through him and he pressed all the closer to Kisame. "Thank you."

With Haku pressed to his back and Kisame pressed to his chest, he felt surprisingly complete. He was beginning to doze in his contentment when Haku finally shifted away and began pulling on his discarded clothes.

"Ready for our cold dinner?"

They moved to the kitchen, clothes decidedly rumpled. The domestic scene playing out before him seemed very nearly perfect with Haku complaining about reheating the dinner and Kisame pulling down plates from the cabinet. Maybe there was something to what Haku said about needing more than one person to complete each other. Perhaps this threesome thing could really work, because in that moment, he could not imagine the three of them not being together.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to An Incubus's Hunger. Starts directly after the end of Incubus's Hunger. There was a lot of requests for more Kisame so here you go lol.


End file.
